yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Battling Jafar, Merlock and the other villians/Jafar's demise/Another happy ending
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends defated Jafar again in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Meanwhile at the Sultan’s Throne Room, Jafar is laughing evilly filled with triumph. Jafar: Now that my revenge is complete, that is one little matter left to resolve. Abis Mal: Yes! The wish! My last wish is that you bring me many treasures. Jafar: Very well, Abis Mal, (bringing more treasures) a lot more is yours! Abis Mal: (cheering and laughing excitedly) Yes, yes, yes! Jafar: And now, Merlock, it's time you grant my freedom. Merlock: As you wish, Jafar. But just as Merlock was about to free him from the lamp, he discovered that the lamp is gone. Merlock: What the?! Dijon: Looking for this lamp, Merlock?! Merlock: YOU! Mickey Mouse: Hey, Jafar! Did you miss us? (chuckles) Jafar: Mickey! (as Bart moonshines on him) How'd you all escape!? Aladdin: Don't forget me, Jafar! Jafar: The street rat, still alive? No! Mickey Mouse: Dijon, the lamp! Dijon: Got it, Mickey! Faris Djinn: Hurry! But it was too late, both the villains and heroes were blasted out of the treasure filled throne room and into the outdoors. Aladdin: Help! With Abis Mal fell on the branch and Genie turned into a couch saving Aladdin, Abu, Mickey, and his friends, Merlock and the villains retreated through a portal. Aladdin: Thanks, Genie! Mickey Mouse: Goofy, do you see the lamp? Goofy: Over there, Abis Mal was trying to reach it! But as the lamp was dropped to the ground, Mickey and his friends were determined to get it. Mickey Mouse: Come on! Let's get this lamp before Jafar shows up! Suddenly, Jafar appears in his genie form as he came from the ground and stopped them. Jasmine: The lamp! Jafar: Not so fast! Zena: Jasmine! Aladdin: Give it up, Jafar! We're obviously too much for you to handle! Jafar: You! You're a fool to challenge me! I am all powerful! Aladdin: Some all powerful. You can't even get rid of a lowly street rat. Jafar: A problem I mean to rectify right now! Jasmine: Aladdin! Zena: No! As Jafar squeezed Aladdin, he turns out to be Genie! Jafar: WHAT?! Genie: Gotcha! Just when Jafar turns around, he sees Aladdin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Carpet goes to the lamp. Genie: Go, Al! Jafar: (grunts and throws Genie) Genie: AAAAHHH!!! OOOFF! Jasmine: Genie! Robin Hood: Are you alright? Then, Jafar was catching up with them. Aladdin: Faster, Carpet! Suddenly, Jafar uses his power to froze Carpet into glass. Aladdin: Carpet, no! Then, Jafar worked his magic as the earth quakes with fire and lava below. Mickey Mouse: Aladdin! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hey! What's happening?! As Aladdin was stumbling on the lava floating rock, he couldn't reach the lamp. Jafar: (laughs evilly) Give it up, Boy! (fires with his firey eyes) You shall never have my lamp, and there is no one to save you this time. Iago: Hey, Jafar! Shut up! (flying to get his lamp from the rock standing) Aladdin: Iago? Max Goof: He came back! Jafar: Traitor! As he uses his energizing power with his eyes like lightning bolts, he injured Iago in his left wing. Jasmine: No! Mona: Iago! Jafar: (laughing evilly) Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, Aladdin? (laughing evilly again) But then, Iago kicked Jafar’s black lamp into the melting magma and lava with his foot. Jafar: My lamp! No! Aladdin: Iago! As Aladdin got Iago, Jafar grunts and at last, the lamp was finally destroyed and all melted. Jafar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! As the stone about to collapsed, Genie uses himself as the bridge so Jasmine and Abu ran across and the stones collapsed when Genie ran to safety. Jafar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Mickey Mouse: Hurry! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: He's gonna blow! Jafar: (getting zapped) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Sora: You can do it, Aladdin! Then, the ground was beginning to restore by sealing it. Jafar: (still getting zapped) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Finally, Jafar begins to spins around very fast and explodes. Mickey Mouse: Jafar is finally gone for good. Robin Hood: Good riddance. Just then, Carpet reassembled and is now back to normal. Abu: Oh, boy! (high fiving and bumping on Carpet friendly) Aladdin: Iago. Jasmine: No! Max Goof: He sacrificed himself to defeat Jafar for us. Mona: He can't be gone! Mickey Mouse: But I thought a genie couldn't kill anyone. Iago: (coughing) You'd be surprised what you can live through. (coughing) Aladdin: All right! Abu: Oh, boy! Jasmine: Oh, Iago! Scrooge McDuck: Iago's alright! Homer Simpson: Woo hoo! Go, Iago! Genie: (shouting and cheering with Abu and Carpet) He's alive! (turning into a red firework rocket again) That night, fireworks were bursting in celebration. While inside the Sultan’s cushion, Iago was bandaged with his left foot and arms plus his head. Iago: And so the bird lived happily ever after, wallowing in luxury as Aladdin's palace pal. Sultan: Now, My dear boy. Or should I say, My new vizier? Iago: Oh, say it! Aladdin: Sultan, I'm very honored, but... Iago: But?! What but? "But" is such a strong word! Abu: Why, I oughta... (as Carpet grabbed him trying to hit Iago) Aladdin: I can't be your vizier. Iago: What?! (grabbing the Sultan’s shirt) Sultan, the boy's talking crazy talk! Don't listen! (yelling at Aladdin) What more do you want? Aladdin: The world. Iago: Look, Personally, I'm with you, Kid. But let's take it one step at a time. (as his beak was shut in bandages by Genie) Aladdin: I mean... I want to see the world. I can't just stay in the palace. (looking at the city of Agrabah in balcony view) There's too much to do, too much to see. Iago: Hey, what about your girlfriend? Do you think that this lovely princess is just going to wait around here? (squawking and put down by Rajah’s paw to keep him shut) Jasmine: I most certainly will not! Iago: There, you see? Jasmine: I'm going to see the world too. Iago: Okay, that's it! The madness is spreading! (squawk) Crazy talk! (flying around) Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people? Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Now, this is going to be a new beginning for Aladdin and Jasmine. Don't you think so, Zena? Zena: I couldn't agree more, Mickey. Meanwhile at the Palace’s Gardens that night, Abis Mal was hanging from a tree after Jafar’s death and defeat. Abis Mal: Does this mean Merlock won't get his third wish? The End Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225